


Jingle my Fuckin' Bells, It's an OT3!

by Greenhand



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Light-Hearted, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenhand/pseuds/Greenhand
Summary: Damien stops by for the holidays. Merry Christmas!
Relationships: Damien LaVey/Vicky Schmidt/Liam de Lioncourt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Jingle my Fuckin' Bells, It's an OT3!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SEGASister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEGASister/gifts).



Damien’s boot kicked open the front door, coated in a thin layer of frost and snow. He wasted no time scrambling inside and shutting the door behind him, finally separated from the bitter chill. He dropped his bag on the nearest table, and breathed a puff of fire over his fingers before they succumbed to frostbite.

“FUCK it’s cold!” He sniffled, brushing his jacket off. “Old Man Winter can go suck a dick…”

“Damien!” Vicky gasped, emerging from her kitchen to greet the demon. “Is that anyway to say hello to your host?”

“Cut me some slack. The only thing keeping me from freezing out there was smouldering rage.”

“And…?”

Damien sighed, finally relaxing. “ _And_ my burning passion for you. Do I even need to say it?”

“Every time.” Vicky giggled, stealing a quick kiss from his cheek. “Come on, the cookies are almost done.”

“Uh, yeah. One sec.” He remarked, before taking a brief look around. Damien waited for Vicky to turn her back before he reached for his bag again. Quickly, he pulled out two wrapped gifts and tip-toed towards Vicky’s christmas tree, all sneaky-like.

“Ahem.”

Damien recognized that intentional-throat-clearing anywhere. He painfully turned to Liam, sitting in an armchair by the fire, dressed in an ugly argyle sweater-vest with book in hand.

“Oh. Hey, Liam.”

“Shouldn’t you be with your dads? I thought these ‘religious’ holidays weren’t your speed.”

“It’s not _their_ speed.” Damien corrected. “I, however, have no reason not to spend time with my friends.”

“You know, I’ve been doing this way longer than you have…” Liam began in that smug tone of voice. “Did you know that Christmas originally started as Saturnalia? It was a week-long Roman festival where the social order-”

“Ugh, I don’t care!” Damien groaned. “Just shut up and take this!” He said, thrusting one of the wrapped packages towards the vampire.

Liam was… surprised, to say the least. “You… got something for me?”

“Uh, I mean… yeah. Vicky, too. Why wouldn’t I? It’s fucking Christmas.”

“You never really struck me as the generous type.” Liam answered. “The only thing you ever gave anyone were sucker punches and snarky comebacks.”

“Hey, don’t forget the third degree burns.”

“Eh… right.” Liam sighed. “I got something for you, too.”

“Huh?”

“I was going to do this whole song and dance about how I’m more generous than you, but… I guess you robbed me of bragging rights.” He said, picking up a small present from the table beside him.

“Hey! Don’t unwrap those!” Vicky shouted. “Wait till tomorrow morning!”

The two of them quickly set their presents down as they were caught red handed, and Vicky joined them in the parlor, with a warm platter of cookies in tow. “Wait… were you two having a moment?” She snidely grinned.

“Uh… maybe.” Liam stammered, trying to blush.

“Well, save some for me! I want to get in on this Christmas cheer!” She laughed, setting the platter aside. “Come on, this is the perfect weather for a cheesy winter rom-com.”

“Aw, I was hoping for a cheesy winter _slasher_.” Damien sighed.

“We’ve got all night.” Vicky smiled, sitting herself down on the couch. “We can sleep here tonight, and then go right to opening presents! This is gonna be perfect!”

Liam let out a soft chuckle. “You never really lost your inner child, have you?” He mused, sitting beside her as he draped a blanket over them.

“Nope!”

“Hey, scoot over!” Damien added, joining them as he put his arm around Vicky, too.

As Damien turned on the T.V, Vicky recognized she had nowhere else she’d rather be. Nestled between a smoking hot demon and a gorgeous vampire, Vicky never stopped smiling. It might not have been Christmas Day just yet, but she already had the two presents she always wanted.


End file.
